Non è mai troppo tardi per il vero amore
by Alexiel.Slicer
Summary: Tokio Hotel Marlene ha 37 anni ed è una bellissima donna sposata e con due figli, non soddisfatta della sua vita sente che le manca qualcosa...qualcosa o qualcuno che durante la routine di una delle sue giornate troverà... "Il sole, per Marlene, era dentro quella caffetteria e il cielo piangeva per riaverlo indietro."
1. Chapter 1 Routine

CAPITOLO 1

La sveglia suonò puntuale come ogni mattina, fuori la giornata era uggiosa e grigia e Marlene non aveva voglia di alzarsi, ma essendo una moglie e madre di famiglia fu costretta ad abbandonare il suo letto caldo ed accongliente per adempiere ai suoi doveri.

Suo marito, Alan, che faceva l'avvocato era già in piedi e chiuso in bagno a radersi la barba, così la donna andò a svegliare i figli, Peter di 8 anni e Ashley di 17 anni.

Scese al piano di sotto a preparare la colazione, come da consuetudine: caffè, succo e frittelle dolci, che tanto piacevano a Peter.

Alan, impeccabile nel suo elegante abito gessato, biombò in cucina e dopo aver incurgitato di fretta una tazza di caffè baciò con poca convinzione la moglie e scomparì dietro l'uscio. Quella scialba scenetta si svolgeva da tantissimi anni ormai, Marlene non ci faceva caso e pensava che era normale che dopo il matrimonio e due figli la passione che li aveva uniti un tempo da giovani ora si fosse affievolita.

Andò nella sua camera da letto a indossare il suo elegante tailleur nero che le fasciava perfettamente il corpo asciutto ed atletico mettendo in risalto il piccolo seno, si truccò accuratamente e legò i lunghi capelli biondi e lisci in una perfetta coda di cavallo, mentre i due ragazzi divoravano la loro colazione in cucina.

Ashley posò i piatti sporchi nel lavello d'acciaio e poi con il fratello entrò in macchina, pochi secondi dopo arrivò Marlene che si mise al volante e accompagnò i figli a scuola come da routine, dopo andò al cafè di Lucy, una sua carissima amica d'infanzia, dove era solita fare colazione e conversare sugli ultimi pettegolezzi del momento.

Aprì la porta in vetro della caffetteria, accompagnata dal tintinnio della campanella, Lucy era al bancone come sempre intenta a preparare caffè macchiati e cappucini, nell'aria aleggiava l'odore gradevole delle brioche calde e del caffè, mentre i clienti ai loro tavoli conversavano tra di loro e leggevano il giornale. Il locale era arredado in uno stile rustico, con grandi pietre irregolari alle pareti e tondi tavolini di legno al cui centro vi era una composizione di piastrelle dipinte a mano con motivi floreali.

Marlene andò verso l'amica che quando la vide le sorrise e la salutò con un cenno della mano.

"Buongiorno Lucy!" disse sedendosi sullo sgabello

"Buongiorno Mar, il solito?" domandò la donna sapendo già la risposta

"Esatto" rispose Marlene abbozzando un sorriso e in men che non si dica si trovò davanti una tazza fumante di caffè macchiato accompagnata da un tiepido croissant "Come va con il pancione?" domandò poi all'amica che era in dolce attesa

"Apparte sbalzi di umore, nausea e le voglie improvvise, tutto bene. Come va con la boutique invece?" domandò Lucy a sua volta

"Benissimo! Ci voleva proprio questo lavoro...a proposito che ore sono?" le chiese inarcando uno dei perfetti sopraccigli chiari

"Le 8 e 30" rispose l'amica guardando il grande orologio a lancette appeso sopra la porta d'ingresso

"Per la miseria! E' tardissimo! Devo scappare, ci sentiamo Lucy!" e così dicendo raccolse la sua piccola borsetta nera lucida e corse via.

Percorsse la strada in tutta la sua lunghezza e poi svoltò a destra diretta alla lussuosa boutique dove lavorava come comessa.

Marlene era stata sempre una casalinga dedita alla pulizia della casa e nella cura dei figli, non aveva altro, ma arrivò un giorno nella sua vita in cui si sentiva incompleta ed inutile tanto da farle desiderare un lavoro a cui dedicarsi e mostrare le sue doti di donna in carriera, finchè una mattina passò davanti alla vetrina di quella boutique a cui vi era appeso un cartello che diceva "Cercasi commesa di bella presenza", quell'annuncio le capitava a fagiolo così dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata all'elegante insegna su cui era scritto "François et Brigitte" fece un respiro profondo ed entrò, pochi minuti dopo aveva già ottenuto il lavoro e firmato il contratto, grazie alle sue maniere gentili e soprattutto grazie al suo bell'aspetto curato ed impeccabile.

La giornata volò tra un consiglio e una prova d'abito: la boutique era per lo più frequentata da donne avanti con l'età, con la malattia per la moda e la paura di invecchiare.

Marlene tornò a casa esausta: giornate come quella la sfinivano a causa dei capricci incontentabili di quelle donne troppo vanitose.

Entrando in casa trovò Ashley al telefono e Peter che disegnava sul tavolo della cucina.

"Chi era?" domandò alla figlia dopo che questa riagganciò il telefono

"Papà ha detto di non aspettarlo per cena, ha un sacco di lavoro e tornerà tardi" disse annoiata e scomparì al piano di sopra, nella sua stanza che agli occhi di Marlene sembrava un fortino a cui le era vietato l'accesso, tranne che per rassettarla.

Si mise ai fornelli e preparò dei maccheroni al formaggio e dell'insalata, dopo aver cenato insieme ai figli sparecchiò la tavola e Ashley le diede una mano a lavare i piatti.

"Mamma domani sera posso andare alla festa di Karen?" le domandò guardandola con gli occhi supplichevoli, mentre strofinava con la spugna un piatto

"Te l'ho già detto: no!" rispose Marlene esasperata

"Ma ci vanno tutti!" protestò la ragazza

"Non mi interessa degli altri! Tu non ci vai punto e basta!" rispose secca

"I piatti lavateli da sola!" disse riluttante per tutta risposta e corse via

"Ashley!" gridò Marlene, ma la figlia la ignorò.

Si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul letto esausta e osservò per qualche minuto il vuoto che c'era al suo fianco: a volte si sentiva sola ed incompresa, lei doveva stare attenta ai sentimenti degli altri, doveva ascoltare i problemi altrui, doveva accontentare tutti e se non lo faceva il comportamento che le riservavano era quello che le aveva appena mostrato Ashley un'ora prima, ma chi si preoccupava ogni tanto di sentire i suoi problemi? Chi le domandava come stava? Chi le chiedeva cosa aveva dentro? Nessuno. Era questa la triste realtà, nessuno si curava di lei e questo la faceva stare male.

Diede le spalle al lato vuoto del letto e posò una guancia sopra il soffice cuscino, sentì gli occhi farsi pesanti a causa della stanchezza e sotto quel peso si addormentò con un'inconsapevole lacrima che le scivolò sul viso.


	2. Chapter 2 Il ragazzo

CAPITOLO 2  
Il rumore acuto e martellante della sveglia fece sobbalzare Marlene dal letto che con un movimento svogliato e pesante la spense.  
Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu il soffitto bianco della sua stanza, al cui centro troneggiava un grande lampadario moderno d'acciaio lucente.  
Fece un sospiro e si preparò ad affrontare un'altra monotona giornata.  
Fece una doccia fredda che la svegliò dal torpore del sonno, indossò un'elegante gonna a vita alta rosa pallido e una morbida camicetta bianco perla, mise un rossetto color carne e lasciò cadere morbidi i capelli sulle spalle, poi svegliò i ragazzi, preparò la colazione e accompagnò i figli a scuola come ogni mattina; e come ogni mattina che si rispetti andò alla cafè di Lucy.  
Entrando nel locale sentì qualcosa di strano nell'aria, qualcosa di nuovo che storpiava quella visione così abituale.  
Si accomodò al suo solito sgabello e l'amica dopo averla accolta con un gran sorriso si apprestò a prepararle la sua solita ordinazione, in quel mentre si accorse della presenza di una persona a lei sconosciuta: Marlene andava abitualmente in quella caffetteria e conosceva perfettamente i visi di ognuno delle persone che frequentavano quel locale e certamente era impossibile che in tutto quel tempo non si fosse accorta della presenza di quel ragazzo, sicuramente doveva essere un nuovo cliente.  
Così osservò curiosa il ragazzo seduto al lato del bancone: aveva un abbigliamento trasandato secondo i suoi gusti, con quei vestiti extra large e quegli strani capelli acconciati in lunghe treccine scure con una fascia nera che gli copriva la fronte, però nonostante ciò doveva ammettere che era bello con quegli espressivi e grandi occhi nocciola e quelle labbra carnose coronate da un piercing al lato sinistro del labbro inferiore che, secondo Marlene, storpiava la bellezza della sua bocca; pensava che se un giorno sua figlia si fosse presentata in casa con un tipo così sicuramente lei non ne sarebbe stata felice.  
"Ecco a te!" esclamò improvvisamente Lucy interrompendo la sua minuziosa osservazione  
"Grazie" mormorò la donna un pò stordita  
"L'hai visto quel tipo li?" le domandò inaspettatamente l'amica facendo un leggero cenno con il capo in direzione del ragazzo, Marlene annuì "E' venuto oggi per la prima volta, credo che sia un modello o qualcosa del genere...davvero un bel bocconcino eh?" continuò la donna con fare malizioso  
"Lucy! Ma cosa vai dicendo?!" ribattè Marlene aggrottando la fronte  
"E su dai! Non sto facendo niente di male, lascio scorrere semplicemente la fantasia! Credi che i nostri mariti non lo facciano quando gli passa davanti una bella donna?" le domandò sicura di sè e con aria sapiente, Marlene scosse la testa rassegnata in risposta e si affrettò a bere il suo caffè "L'hai visto come ti sta guardando? Ti mangia con gli occhi! Hai fatto colpo!" continuò imperterrita Lucy, Marlene udendo quella frase per poco non rischiò di farsi andare il caffè per traverso "Lucy!" esclamò infastidita  
"Io un pensierino ce lo farei" ribattè l'amica trionfante  
"Scherzi?! Io ho famiglia, sono una donna sposata! E poi quello potrebbe essere mio figlio!" ribattè la donna seria; dalla borsetta estrasse il portafoglio e pagò il conto, poi salutò l'amica e si diresse a lavoro.  
Quella scena si ripetè per una settimana, quel giovane seduto sempre a quel posto con il suo cappuccino davanti ogni mattina alla stessa ora era li, in quella caffetteria e sembrava ci andasse proprio per lei, proprio per Marlene: la guardava con quei bellissimi occhi che gli conferivano uno sguardo seducente ed ammaliatore, la guardava così intensamente ed in un modo così penetrante che la donna nonostante la sua età matura e la sua sicurezza sotto il peso di quello sguardo si disintegravano facendola sentire un'adolescente stupida e insicura fino a metterla a disagio.  
Marlene però continuava ad andare nella caffetteria dell'amica, quello era il suo posto, il suo territorio e non vi voleva rinunciare a causa di un ragazzino che per lei era solo un intruso e che le lanciava sguardi di troppo: lei non era una ragazzina, lei era una donna.  
Una di quelle mattine il ragazzo dopo averla guardata per un bel pò, inaspettatamente, si alzò dal suo posto, le si avvicinò e si sedette nello sgabello accanto al suo.  
"Posso offrire io?" le domandò con un bel sorriso  
Marlene lo guardò spiazzata, poi scosse la testa e rispose "Lo sai che potrei essere tua madre?"  
il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere "Non credo che lei sia così vecchia" disse  
"Allora perchè mi dai del lei?" domandò Marlene divertita  
"Se mi dice come si chiama le do del tu" rispose con voce seducente il giovane  
la donna rise "Mi dispiace, ma io prediligo uomoni più maturi"  
"Cosa le fa pensare che io sono venuto qui per sedurla?" le domandò il ragazzo scrutandola con i suoi occhi penetranti  
Marlene scosse la testa sorridendo "E' da una settimana che vieni qui e mi guardi poi improvvisamente ti avvicini e vuoi offrire tu..." disse schiettamente  
il ragazzo rise "Io vengo qui perchè mi piace il cappuccino che fanno e se mi sono offerto di offrirle la colazione è stato per gentilezza, tutto qui"  
"Certo, il cappuccino..." ripetè Marlene divertita  
"Piuttosto è lei quella che non ha le idee chiare: mi ha controllato per tutto il tempo ed ha pensato pure male di me" continuò il giovane sicuro del fatto suo  
la donna arrossì a quella frase "Cosa?! Ragazzino come ti permetti?!" esclamò offesa e se ne andò.  
Uscì in strada e l'aria fresca le colpì in pieno le guance che stavano andando a fuoco per la rabbia, mentre tra sè e sè farfugliava parole incomprensibili.  
"Aspetti!" si sentì urlare da dietro e quando si girò vide di nuovo quel ragazzo "Hai intenzione di seguirmi fino al lavoro adesso?!" disse sprezzante la donna  
"No, ha dimenticato la sciarpa" rispose il ragazzo  
"Io non avevo la sciarpa" osservò Marlene attonita  
"Già è vero" disse il ragazzo portando una mano dietro la testa e nascondendo la sciarpa, che aveva preso a qualche cliente, dietro la schiena "In effetti era solo una scusa...volevo scusarmi, sono stato un maleducato" disse con voce sommessa  
Marlene lo guardò negli occhi, erano limpidi e sinceri così tanto da toglierle il fiato "Accetto le scuse" disse secca, poi si girò e dandogli le spalle disse piano "Marlene" , il ragazzo sorrise e mentre la donna scendeva la strada urlò "Tom".


	3. Chapter 3 Confondere l'amore

Tornata a casa Marlene trovò già il marito ad aspettarla che quando la vide l'accolse con un sorriso dicendole "Ho ordinato cinese" e proprio in quell'istante il campanello suonò: era il ragazzo delle consegne.  
La cena fu silenziosa apparte la solita domanda obbligatoria "Come hai passato la giornata?" a cui Ashley non rispose perchè ancora offesa dal categorico no della madre la sera precedente, mentre Peter con il suo solito entusiasmo bambinesco raccontò la sua giornata scolastica da bambino che frequenta la terza elementare.  
Dopo aver rassettato la cucina Marlene andò dal figlio piazzato davanti alla TV a guardare i suoi cartoni preferiti che dopo qualche smorfia accettò di andare a dormire. Il bambino una volta in pigiama si fiondò a razzo sulle lenzuola celesti decorate con piccoli navicelle spaziali dove si accocolò, Marlene gli rimboccò le coperte e con un tenero bacio sulla fronte gli diede la buonanotte.  
Una volta nella sua stanza la donna si spogliò dei suoi abiti lanciandoli con noncuranza su una poltrona e si sdraiò sul letto, dopo qualche minuto le si sdraiò accanto anche il marito che allungando una mano attorno al suo bacino le domandò "Ti va?", Marlene non rispose e si lasciò sovrastare dal marito che la privò dell'intimo.  
Era sempre così, quella scenetta si svolgeva puntualmente una volta alla settimana e con le stesse modalità: la mano intorno al bacino e quella stupida domanda. Ormai Marlene lo sapeva e anche se a volte avrebbe voluto rispondere volentieri di "No" lasciava fare il marito convinta che quello era uno dei suoi tanti doveri da moglie a cui doveva adempiere.  
La loro intimà, se così si può definire, era scialba, vuota e priva di sentimenti e passione: nessuna carezza, nessun bacio, nessuno desiderio. E questo Marlene lo sentiva, sentiva che suo marito non la toccava con brama di averla, di possederla, sentiva che non gli batteva il cuore per l'emozione e sentiva che lo stesso accadeva a lei. Quello per Marlene era solo sesso e per suo marito forse solo un bisogno fisico.  
Marlene e Alan si erano conosciuti al college e la loro era stata la classica storia americana: lei bellissima ragazza ambita da tutti, proveniente da una buona famiglia, con ottimi voti e popolare, ma non era nè una vipera altezzosa con la mania delle minigonne all'ultima moda nè una cheerleader, lui un bel ragazzo dal fisico scolpito e talentuoso quarterback nella squadra di football del college; si erano conosciuti ad una partita a cui era stata costretta ad andare nonostante non le piacesse lo sport, si erano visti e qualcosa era scoccato, una scintilla, il colpo di fulmine. Quando erano stati innamorati, quanta passione c'era stata, Marlene credeva che lui era l'amore della sua vita, l'unico uomo capace di farle battere il cuore e lo credeva così tanto da sposarlo. All'inizo tutto andava per il meglio, poi arrivò Ashley ed iniziarono ad allontanarsi, la loro passione, il loro amore iniziò a spegnersi tanto da far comprendere a Marlene, con il passare degli anni, che si era sbagliata: gli aveva semplicemente voluto bene e non l'aveva mai amato, da stupida ragazza ingenua aveva confuso l'amore con una semplice infatuazione giovanile.  
Dopo arrivò anche Peter, che non era stato messo in conto, e il loro rapporto precipitò fino ad arrivare a quel pietoso punto.  
Erano troppo diversi e aveva imparato a sue spese che non era vero che gli opposti si attraevano: gli opposti erano fatti per rimanere tali, per stare lontani.  
Alan era troppo rigido nel suo elegante abito grigio, sempre di fretta, sempre indaffarato e mai sorridente, mentre lei sotto il suo guscio da donna autoritaria e severa nascondeva un animo giovanile, quasi da bambina che con gli anni aveva represso, inconsapevolmente, per adattarsi al marito.  
Un gemito finale uscì dalla bocca dell'uomo facendolo accasciare esausto accanto al corpo della moglie, che nel frattempo, si era girata dandogli le spalle.  
Marlene per quei pochi minuti non aveva provato niente, aveva sentito solo il frastuono del suo disagio e della sua insoddisfazione e sotto il peso di quell'amara verità si addormentò.  
Il mattino seguente andò di buon ora alla caffetteria di Lucy con strane palpitazioni al cuore. Varcò la porta e si accorse che il ragazzo era al suo solito posto, un sorriso involontario le sfiorò le labbra e quando questo si accorse della sua presenza e le lanciò un'occhiata con i meravigliosi occhi che brillavano Marlene abbassò lo sguardo, mentre le sue guance divampavano e si diresse al suo sgabello. L'amica le strizzò l'occhio maliziosa ammicando col capo ed un secondo dopo si trovò il ragazzo accanto.  
"Buongiorno" mormorò sorridendole radioso  
"Buongiorno" disse Marlene con un filo di voce  
"Ieri ho conosciuto una donna che si chiama Marlene, davvero un bel nome, non credi?" le domandò ironico  
"Già credo anch'io." rispose la donna ricambiando l'ironia "Io invece un ragazzo, un certo Tom...un nome alquanto comune non credi?" domandò a sua volta Marlene  
"Che crudele! Pensa se ti sentisse quel povero ragazzo..." disse con aria tragica Tom  
"Ora mi dai del tu?" chiese la donna corrugando la fronte  
"Si, Marlene" rispose il ragazzo sottolineando l'ultima parola  
Marlene sorrise e scosse leggermente la testa  
"Oggi mi dai il grande piacere di poterti offrire qualcosa?" le domandò il ragazzo puntandole addosso due occhioni supplichevoli  
"E va bene, ma solo per questa volta" rispose la donna sospirando  
"Certamente! La prossima volta offrirai tu" disse il ragazzo ridendo di gusto e Marlene guardandolo non potè far altro che unirsi alla sua risata contagiosa.  
Fecero colazione insieme e dopo aver finito Marlene si alzò per andarsene ma Tom la fermò "Vai di già? Volevo fare due chiacchiere..." disse deluso  
"Devo andare a lavoro" rispose la donna nascondendo la sua delusione, in fondo quel Tom le era simpatico, sempre meglio delle donne in crisi d'età che frequentavano la boutique  
"Ti va se ti accompagno?" le domandò fissandola con quegli occhi irresistibili a cui Marlene non seppe dire di no  
"Ok, va bene" disse e insieme uscirono dal cafè sotto gli occhi increduli di Lucy.


End file.
